Total Drama Disaster
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: This is a fanfic about Kendall, James, Carlos and logan who live together with their best friends and girlfriends, Kat, Rachel, Kori and Katherine. Kendall and Kat have a wonderful relationship, but is it possible to sometimes go to far? ...
1. Chapter 1

"Kat, wake up would you!" kori yelled as she slapped my head with a pillow.

"what do you want", i complained.

And so early in the morning too."

"kat its 1pm!" yelled rachel.

"WHAT THE HELL!" i yelled sitting sraight up. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY ROOM!, RACHEL,KORI,KATHERINE,KENDALL,JAMES,LOGAN AND CARLOS, GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Idiot"said logan.

"stupid brother" i said yawning then lying back down and turning over.  
"you're really just gonna stay there?" asked Katherine

Oneping one eye to half glare at her i replied, "yes, now please leave".

I might've only had one eye open but i knew what was coming next.

1 min later –

"AHAHAHAHAHA, GET OFF, GUYS SERIOULSY HA HA HA"

"FINE, I'M GETTING UP''

Intro 2 my character

Hey i'm Kat! I currently live in a house with all of my best friends.I drive them crazy with the fact i hate getting up early. I know 1pm is late, but i had to stay up really late last night. So hey, u cant blame me.

I walked into the kitchen to see james kiss rachel, rachel blush, katherine tell her that what they just did was gross, then rachel tell her that when she (katherine) kissed logan she definently didn't think it was gross, katherine blush , rachel smirk, and katherine mumble something and go back to eating. Yep, the usual.

Let me explain,

Currently, rachel is with james, katherine is with logan, kori likes carlos but doesnt want to tell him, carlos likes kori but doesnt want to tell her, and i'm with kendall. As you probably gathered, logan is my brother and kendall is katherine's brother.

Cutting into my thoughts kori suddenly said, " I want ice-cream". Katherine shared a look with rachel, "Kat it's your turn to get food, and make sure you don't get rachel anything with red suger in it, you know she goes crazy".

"Who are you!, my mother?, but fine" i replied.

I went to grab my sunglasses but when i picked them up the screws where missing! "logan?" i asked sweetly as i turned around.

"yeah?, what is it kat?"was the reply i got.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed.

-Kori's POV-

I'm gonna kill u!Kat screamed at her brother.

I watched as logan gulped kissed katherine on the cheek and pretended to fall on the floor, "help me, i'm so scared!"he mocked his sister.

I watched as kat's face turned purple wth rage and so she lost it in about 20 seconds,"you jerk"she screamed.

Kendall walked in and asked, "what did you do to her tis time logan?"like it was completely normal, except the funny thing for us is the fact that it actually is!

"Why can't you control your crazy girlfriend!"logan screamed as he got wacked sort of hard on the cheek.

I know kat might seem to be overreacting, but, those sunglasses where really special to her. Why? No-one except Kat would really know.

"She's your sister! And she's not crazy!" kendall said.

Kat smiled at him. He smiled back at used the opputunity to escape down the hall. I find it really amazing the relationships my friends have. I looked over at Carlos and sighed, how do you tell a guy you like him?I blushed and looked away as he looked up and grinned at me.

Suddenly a thought occured to me." I want ice-cream" i complained to kat. "I seriously hate to do this but i need to got kill my brother so rachel can you go get the ice-creams?" kat asked rachel.

"sure, lets go james"said rachel winking at james.

I saw Kat grin then wave them out the door.

She rushed outside after them and grabbed a pot of paint of paint from the verandah, then she came back in with an evil grin on her face.

She slung the closed pot over her shoulder and swaggered across the kitchen and just before she left the room she winked at everyone.

All of our jaws just hit the floor as we saw the label.

"Bright non-removable, Flourescent Hot Pink"

Anyone else getting a bad feeling here?" asked Kat's Boyfriend, Kendall.

We all rushed out into the hall after her yelling her name.


	2. Big Time Secret

-Rachel POV-

I unlocked the door to find Carlos,Kori,and Katherine tied to chairs with gags in their mousths and Kendall reading a book next to them.

Kat suddenly waltzed in grabbed her and kendalls ice-creams from the bag and put them in her side bag. She nodded to kendal and they untied the others held hands and made a run for it.

I suddenly had a very bad feeling i dropped the ice-creams and ran to my room, i got the door open and screamed as loud and as hard as i could and then fainted into james' arms.

-everybodys POV-

-half an hour later-

-Rachel what did she do?" asked Kori.

"Go look"i replied in a very bad mood.

She came back after a couple of minutes.

"...Katherine you are going to kill ur boyfriend" She said quietly.

Katherine looked at her weirldy went to rachels room and brought back a pink logan.

Everyone stared, logan was covered from head to toe in hot pink paint.

"Um, rachel i left an outlne on your white wall and carpet, sorry"he said arkwardly.

"What happened?" asked rachel in a murderous voice.

"Um, well she was going to paint my bed pink but then she decied to paint a smiley face on the celing and the paint pot was on the ladder and i crashed into it, she looked like she was going to kill me so i dashed into the nearest room which was yours and i pressed up against the wall, and she saw the pinkfootprints and so she punched me for making some of your room pink,and then she glared at me then i couldn't remove myself from the wall and she was kinda scared that u'd be mad with her so she just left me there."Logan explained very quickly and timidly.

"Sorry"

"it's OK, but youre cleaning it up"

"Ok"

-ring ring ring-

"Hello?"

Hey Kat it's rachel"

"Oh.."

"So um, yeah dont worry about it"

"Thx Rachel"

"later Kat"

"See ya Sister"

-At 8:00pm-

-Kori's POV-

Note : Hey i'm Kori!,i'm 19, Kat's 21,Rachel's 21 ½,Katherine's 20, Carlos is 19,Kendall is 22, and logan is 20.

I clicked history on the computer so i could get onto a site i'd been on earlier, and what i found shocked me to the sites! All about baby clothing,chairs,beds ect. I gasped and stepped away from the computer.

One of us must be pregnant and it definently wasn't me. I thought hard and realised from when i was a kid that when ur pregnant you are always sick in the morning. Not kat right? She'd be in the new training room, she loves martial arts, but lately she'd been sleeping in a lot, maybe? Katherine always spars with her so ill ask katherine if she's been sparing with kat lately.

Rachel? Hmm, well she's always in the bathroom in the 's Rachel!

If there's One thing i know, its that i'm going to find out!


	3. Big Time Thanks

-Kori's POV

The next morning at about 5 i went to the kitchen to see Kat sitting on the floor in her pjamas by the fridge eating strawberries. She finished them put the nearly empty box back in the fridge.

"Damm you" she said with one hand on her turned around saw me and gasped. "i'm always so hungry! I like strawberries,do you like strawberries i like them" she said and then slipped down the hall.

-Kats Pov-

God, i hope she doesn't figure it out, if she does everyone might reject me and if they do i'm dead and so is the child. I eventually cried my self to sleep remembering how wide her eyes where and how shocked her face was.

-Kori's POV-

I dropped to the floor, i knew it, but how can i prove it?I got up and fetched the car sick tablets she always has to take before driving to the studio. I turned the packet over and skimmed through the instructions and there it was, 'do not take during pregnancy'. I had wondered why she hadnt been taking them before we went to the studio.

-The Next morning at 10am-

Guys james has an announcement" Rachel called out to us.

We all turned to stare at him.

He gulped and got down on one knee towards rachel who had tears in her pulled out a box and began, "Rachel i have known you scince we were toddlers and i have loved you since then, you have been my faithful girlfriend for 10 years and so here is a question for you, Rachel Olivia Kolry Will you marry me?

I heard the gasps from my friends at the fateful four words. "Yes of course!" i laughed as he put the ring on my finger and leaned in to kiss me.

-1 month later-

I felt so happy as i walked down the aisle towards james, with my best girlfriends walking next to me. "Do You james take rachel to be your wife, "i Do" and do you rachel take james to be your husband? "I Do". "you may kiss the bride" And so he did.

A couple of weeks after my wedding, that's when it happened. Kori stood up "guys i'd like to say something"

Ok" we all agreed.

She looked at Kat " Kat, ... Are you pregnant?"

Rachel and Katherine gasped.

Kat looked down for a couple of seconds then looked up with her eyes blazing. She stood up and walked to the door crying, but no-one missed her answer, "yes".

After she had gone logan glared and started yelling at kendall. Kendall just sat there and took it.

After about an hour Kat suddenly came back in just as logan was about to slap kendall, as he brought jis hand down kat slipped inbetween them and took the hit herself.

Logan gasped, "Kat, i..i..."

Rachel had just finished piecing it together and stood up, "Kat, we're not mad with you, are we?" "nope, no way, no, nope, no"

"really?" kat asked.

-Rachel POV_

I watched as she suddenly broke down crying and she slid to the floor. "Thankyou"she whispered.

"Group Hug!" i announced.

She smiled, for the first time in a year, it was a true smile.

"Thankyou"


	4. Big Time Kids!

-7 years later-

Kat's POV

I suddenly sat up in bed, Oh it was just a dream. Phew.

I suddenly noticed a door and got up and opened it in there there where thousands of kids.

I woke up once again staring into the eyes of a 6 yr old. "mummy?" "are you OK?"

I sighed of relief " Don't Worry I'm fine Raechel" "OK"then she i did too.

An hour later at the table for breakfast, i realized just how lucky i was.

Looking around we'd all really grown up from the children we used to be.

Kori was telling her daughter Stella not to wear biker boots to the table and stella was pointing out that kori and carlos were wearing their was arguing with her son, Robin about types of hair gel, Katherine was showing her son Hex what not to wear (mainly pink), and i was showing Raechel how to pull off a flying kick.

Suddenly, "Mum how did you react when you found out i was in your stomach.?" Rachel looked up and butted in, she laughed, "thats' a long story, she thought'd wed be angry with her but when i told her we weren't she dropped to the floor crying" "can you guess what Kat told me?"

"what?" asked Raechel smiling

"she said Thankyou"Rach told her niece smiling softly.

"Rach " i said annoyed.

"um..kat, ur kind of wrecking the moment"rachel said smirking.

"Hey!, that's it! We're sparring and girlfriend, ur going down!"i said

"Your're on sister!"Rach replied

"Group hug!"She announced

"Why Not?"I shrugged.

In the end, Kori married Carlos, Katherine married logan, Rachel married James, and me? I married kendall . If theres one thing i know, i know that these people are my family and that it will never change.

THE END.


End file.
